Small Mouse
Small Mouse is a BancyTOON character drawn by Michael Igafo-Te'o in September 2012 as he worked on the mouse's self-titled 24-Page Book as The First PictureTOON Book from Bancy PRESS Company Inc., The Makers of the Easy-Reader Books since November 2011. Official BancyTOON Bio Small Mouse is the titular character of the Bancy PRESS 24-Page "PictureTOON" Book that was published in September 2012 after Michael's dream of the character allowed him to create the book as Bancy Press' first 24-Page PictureTOON Book ever made. In the Book, Small Mouse ventures out of his mouse hole, not realizing that his family's new home (the big 2-story fancy mouse cage) is purchased by Michael and His Mom, but gets lost in the kitchen and is rescued from being alone by his owner (Michael) and placed him in an old cage (originally occupied by Michael's 2 Male Hamsters that Died of Old Age in 2009) freshened with fresh small animal bedding, a water bottle filled with fresh purified water from the fridge's water fountain/ice dispenser machine and a feed bowl full of Cheese Puffs, The Next Day as Mike and his Mom set up the 2-story fancy mouse cage after was purchased from the pet store, Small Mouse's Family (Including his Older Brother, Tall Mouse) packed up to move to the new 2-story cage and they are reunited with Small Mouse and it was a happy ending! After the sucess of The Book, Small Mouse began appearing in other BancyTOON Media ranging from Cartoon Crossover Fan Art (and the fan-fiction feature-length crossover story titled "Small Mouse and Company") on deviantART and NEWER Bancy Press Books to Traditionally Animated Cartoons (created by Michael Igafo-Te'o Animation Film Studio) and (Non-Production) Cel Paintings. Appearence Small Mouse has Grey with Silver Fur according to his color model, Since Small Mouse is a "male" just like the other "male" Fancy Mice in his Family, he wears a Red Collar with matching gold license in which the "female" Fancy Mice wear Blue Collars with their own gold licenses, Small Mouse has a Cute Nose, Silver-furred tail (like Toby Ratwaller) and cute facial expressions. List of Books Small Mouse appeared in September 2012 - Small Mouse (Bancy Press' 1st 24-Page PictureTOON Book ever made) October 2013 - Michelle and The Ink and Paint Kit (The First NEW Easy-Reader Book produced at Kit Young) January 2014 - Animation Is MY Hobby (A Bancy PRESS Educational Textbook on Learning to Animate) Animated Spin-Off It Was Announed by Michael Igafo-Te'o that he will produce and animate a Traditionally Animated short film spun off of Small Mouse (the book) titled "The Pet Mouse That Was Groomed" which is a "Fancy Mouse"-based version of Sheila Graber's animated adaptation of "The Elephant's Child", one of Rudyard Kipling's "Just-So Stories", where Small Mouse and His Family are in the Michael Igafo-Te'o family museum's "Mouse Sanctuary", Small Mouse's question marks that "How Does the House Cat Groom the Fancy Mice" he ventures out of the Mouse Sanctuary and into its grooming section guarded by the House Cat where he shortened his whiskers with small scisscors then Small Mouse influenced his family to get small whiskers from The House Cat. The Short will be co-assisted by Michael's Traditional Animation Tutor in which the tutor's nick name is "Captain Sketch". Category:Community Category:BancyTOON Superstars